key to my heart
by colorful swirls
Summary: Maybe they won't be together forever. But they're together now, and that's all that matters. — Neville and Luna have a conversation after the battle that might just turn into something more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**key to my heart**

* * *

Neville sighed. "That was wonderful, Mrs. Weasley," he said. "Thank you."

Molly Weasley smiled at him, taking his plate. "Oh, you're welcome, dear. It's my pleasure."

He gave her a small smile in return, and scooted back from the table, walking towards the stairs.

"Luna's in Ginny's room," Ron called after him. Neville blushed; he could hear Harry and the rest of the Weasley men laughing. Was it that obvious that he.. enjoyed her company?

_I won't go see her_, Neville thought. _I won't - I can survive one night of not talking to her._

His feet ignored his brain, though, and he found himself standing outside Ginny's door, his hand frozen on the doorknob.

"Come in, Neville," she called, and he smiled.

He opened the door and walked into the bright orange room. Luna was sitting on window seat, looking out at the hills that were by the Burrow. Her dirty blonde hair streamed down her back, looking like a yellow river.

He swallowed nervously and sat beside her. "What're you looking at?"

"That hillside," she said, pointing. "Can't you see it?"

"Well," Neville answered, "I can see the hillside, yes. Is there something - something _else_ on it?"

Luna looked up at him, her huge blue eyes seeming to look through him. "Yes," she said finally. "There's a nargle."

"Oh," he breathed, cursing himself for not being able to see it. "I'm sorry, Luna - I - I can't see it."

She laughed. "That's okay, Neville. You don't have to see everything I see. What do _you_ see?"

He knew she was talking about the hill, but his eyes were instead trained on the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I see you," he replied, his eyes taking in the way she smiled, like she knew he was going to say that.

That was one of the best things about Luna - possibly the one thing that made him love her - that she knew him so well. She could predict his every move, and he loved it.

"Thank you, Neville," she said, moving her hair slightly so that her radish earrings were clearly visible. "I see you, too."

"Er, thanks," Neville said, not quite sure what she meant. He took a deep breath. "Luna - can we just - can we just pretend that - that - "

"That everything's okay?" She finished for him, her eyes returning his face. "That we're meant for each other?"

"Yes," he said, although he wasn't sure about the latter. It felt like they were very much meant for each other in that moment, but then again, he'd always been blinded by the present, never thinking about the future.

"Well, then let's start pretending," she said, and then she did something that startled, yet excited him.

She kissed him - softly, sweetly, but a _kiss_ all the same. She pulled away after a few seconds, and smiled at him gently before returning her gaze to the window.

He stared at her for what felt like hours, eyes wide, mouth open. Then he shook his head to clear it and looked at the hillside again.

This time, though, he saw something. The figure was small and he didn't know what it was, all he could tell was that it was red.

"Luna," he said, his voice urgent. "I - I see something! I mean, it might just be my imagination, but - "

"Of course it's your imagination, Neville," she answered, putting her hand on his arm. "But what's wrong with that?" Her eyes bored into his.

For the second time that day, he was staring at her, gaping. "I love you," he blurted out after a few seconds, turning bright red when he realized what he'd said.

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards. "I love you too, Neville." Then she kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "And by the way - I'm not pretending - everything _will_ be okay."

"I believe you," he replied, possibly for the first time in his life.

She stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. "Let's go," she said. "I heard Molly made peach cobbler."

He followed her out of the room, grinning ear-to-ear, holding onto her hand like it was the key to his survival - which, in a way, it was, as well as being the key to his heart.

* * *

**This was written for:**

**- Day 18 on isn't-she-lovelyy's 400 Fragrant Prompts Challenge (peach cobbler; hillside; let's just pretend; "can't you see it?") on HPFC.**

**- Indigo (positive) on Empress Empoleon's Colors Competition on HPFC.**

**- Caramel DeLites on Lavender Flame's Girl Scout Cookies Competition on HPFC.**

**- Fleur Delacour on Bad Mum's Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge (Luna is the beautiful person, at least to Neville).**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)**

**P.S. - If you're waiting for a Videos From the Future update, it's coming, I promise.**

**seaweedbrain213**


End file.
